Sector Six spaceship building guide
Spaceship building is adding and removing parts from your spaceship. 'Basics' * To build spaceship drag spaceship parts from inventory and drop them into the building field. * Remove parts from your spaceship by dragging parts from the building field to inventory. Goal At first glance, you might think that spaceship building is very complicated with so many properties, limitations, abilities... But your goal is to simply increase damage and health (health is called armor in-game) as much as the game allows you. Always remember - damage and armor - and spaceship building will be a lot easier to understand. How to gain damage: * Install parts that increase weapon damage. How to gain armor: * Install parts that increase maximum armor. Indirect ways of increasing damage and armor: * Install parts that generate armor on kill. * Install parts that decrease damage taken/increase reflect chance - you will have more armor if you will avoid taking damage. * Install parts that generate ether - ether allows you to use powerful abilities that deal more damage/restore armor. Maintain the balance between damage and armor to have an efficient spaceship. Choosing the right parts The key to building a powerful spaceship is knowing which parts are best for it. Here's the list of part properties with use guidelines: +X weapon damage * Weapon damage increases the damage your abilities deal. * Only weapons have weapon damage. +X cooling rate * Cooling rate reduces ability cooldowns. * Parts that have this property are weapons. Increases maximum ether by X * Parts with this property increase your spaceship's maximum ether. * Only equip part with this property, if that part also increases damage, maximum armor or helps to get ether. X initial ether * Parts with this property increase amount of ether you have at the start of the mission. * Initial ether is only useful if you are doing short missions and want to immediately use powerful abilities to quickly end the mission. * For longer missions it is recommended to gain ether other ways. * Only equip part with this property if that part also increases damage or maximum armor. Generates X ether on kill * Parts with this property increase amount of ether you get when you destroy an enemy. * You get 10 ether when you destroy an enemy by default. * It is recommended to have at least 1 part with this property attached to your spaceship. * It's also called ether generation and some ability effects are based on it. Generates X armor on kill * Parts with this property increase amount of armor you get when you destroy an enemy. * Armor on kill helps to endure long missions, so it is recommended to have at least 1 part with this property attached to your spaceship. * It's also called armor generation and some ability effects are based on it. +X% experience * Parts with this property increase amount of experience you get. +X% chance to deflect enemy projectiles * Parts with this property increase chance to deflect enemy projectiles that hit your spaceship. * Projectiles that get deflected does not deal damage to your spaceship. * Projectiles that get deflected deals damage to enemies. * Capped at 80%. Reduces taken damage by X% * Parts with this property increase damage reduction. * Capped at 80%. Increases phase charge speed by X * Entering phase increases weapon damage based on phase damage property. * Your spaceship will enter phase after taking a certain amount of damage. * This property decreases the amount of damage you need to take to enter phase. +X% phase damage * This property determines how much more damage spaceship will deal during the phase. +X% chance to cause stunning wave * Increases chance to cause a stunning wave, that stuns all minions in range for 3 seconds. * This chance is checked whenever you destroy a minion. * Capped at 100%. +X% chance to cause damaging wave * Increases chance to cause a damaging wave. * Damaging wave deals 100% of weapon damage over 10 seconds to all minions in range. * This chance is checked whenever you destroy a minion. * Capped at 100%. +X% chance to cause shredding wave * Increases chance to cause a shredding wave. * Shredding wave destroys fragile segments and removes 20% of armor from all minions in range * This chance is checked whenever you destroy a minion. * Capped at 100%. +X% chance to upgrade part * Increases chance to upgrade looted part to a higher grade. * Does not apply to purchases, mission rewards and difficulty rewards. * Capped at 100%. +X% Y for every 10 physical parts installed * Y is maximum armor, maximum ether, or weapon damage. * If you use compressed parts, this property becomes less powerful. Compressed parts Compressed parts are parts that allow you to build smaller spaceships. There are two types of compressed parts: * Compressed parts. * Super compressed parts. Compressed parts have properties like two parts combined and super compressed parts have properties like four parts combined. They are created by using compression modules. There is an area in Deep Path that sells compression modules when secured. While compressed parts take less space on building the field, allowing you to minimize your spaceship's hitbox, they require the same amount of part and weapon slots. Damage formula Weapon damage is dealt to minions via abilities. Description of level 10 Missile Strike ability says that it releases missiles that deal 100% weapon damage. The ability takes weapon damage from total weapon damage, that can be checked in the spaceship interface. Total weapon damage is calculated by adding bonus damage to base weapon damage. Bonus damage comes from many sources - passive ability effects, parts, part set effects, relics. Let's say you have a ship with one weapon that increases weapon damage by 200. That's your base weapon damage You also have +15% weapon damage from Aggression ability and a part that gives +10% weapon damage. (Base weapon damage: 200) + (25% bonus damage: 50) = (Total weapon damage: 250) If all missiles created by level 10 Missile Strike ability will hit a minion, it will lose the amount of armor equal to 100% of total weapon damage or 250 armor. If all missiles created by level 8 Missile Strike ability will hit a minion, it will lose the amount of armor equal to 80% of total weapon damage or 200 armor. Phase damage multiplies total weapon damage after it has been increased by weapon damage bonuses, which makes phase damage one of the most powerful damage increasing effects in the game. Limitations There are four limitations to spaceship building. Part limit * Part limit limits how many parts you can install. Part limit starts at 5 and then increases with level until it reaches 80 at level 75. Relic limit * Relic limit limits how many relics you can install. Relic limit starts at 3 - it can be increased by installing certain relics. Weapon limit * Weapon limit is equal to half of the part limit. It limits how many weapon parts you can install. Having more weapons installed than the limit allows increases ability cooldowns by 400%. Engine requirement * Your spaceship must have at least 1 engine installed. Having no engines installed reduces movement speed by 50%. Alloy containers Alloy containers are items that hold consumable resource - alloy - that allows the player to repair the spaceship in battle. It is highly recommended to use alloy containers because they are the best way to repair armor. Alloy containers can be obtained in the same way as parts - from enemy drops, mission rewards, and secured areas. You can install alloy containers by dragging and dropping them from the inventory to alloy container slot that is next to the building field. Installed alloy container can be used during combat by holding container key. As long as there's alloy in the container, holding container key will repair spaceship, reducing alloy in the container. 1 alloy repairs 1% armor. Empty containers can be refilled by pressing the refill button in spaceship interface. Refilling costs alloy and alloy can be obtained by dismantling parts. Alloy container properties Alloy containers can have negative and positive properties. Increased/doubled capacity * Alloy containers with this property hold more alloy than other alloy containers of the same level. Generates X ether on kill * Alloy containers with this property generate X ether on kill. Automatic * Automatic containers automatically repair your spaceship. * Cannot be used manually. Indestructible * Indestructible containers are not destroyed if you fail the mission. Gains 65 alloy every 50 kills * Self-explanatory. Gains 10 alloy every 15 kills * Self-explanatory. Sacrificial * Sacrificial containers set armor of your spaceship to 50% if it drops to 0. * Container is destroyed in the process. Eternal * Eternal containers are not destroyed if you fail the mission. * Eternal containers gain 50 alloy if you fail the mission. Ancient * Ancient containers gain 30 alloy when you pass dust cloud. Can only be used if ether is over 50% * Self-explanatory. Can only be used if ether is below 50% * Self-explanatory. Reduced capacity * Alloy containers with this property hold less alloy than other alloy containers of the same level. Corrupted * Corrupted containers give no alloy when dismantled. Loses 20 alloy after every mission * Self-explanatory. Unstable * Unstable containers lose 40 alloy whenever you use Resurrect Armor ability. Transient * Transient containers are destroyed at the end of the mission. Category:Sector Six